Coon and Friends
Coon and Friends or C.A.F for short, is an superhero union introduced in "Coon 2: Hindsight", and later seen in "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends. They are a group of "Superheroes" assembled by The Coon. They are based out of Cartman's basement, using common household items such as TV's and computers while putting labels on them that call them coon themed names (such as calling the TV "Coon-Vision"). They are first seen trying to help rescue people from a burning building, but the firemen who have arrived on the scene know that untrained children will probably not be much help, and keep them away from the scene. Captain Hindsight then arrives, tells them what they did wrong, and leaves. The firemen think the problem is solved, walking away and leaving 14 people to burn to death. The group then attempts to help the victims of the DP oil spill by raising money with a bake sale, however this gets set back when The Coon (Cartman) beats up Mosquito and Mint-Berry Crunch (in a Clockwork Orange reference). They kick him out of the group soon after. In "Mysterion Rises", they proceed with the bake sale, apparently making a decent amount of money. Mysterion becomes the de-facto leader, although it is presumed they take on a democratic vote as suggested by Mosquito in "Coon 2: Hindsight", which in turn is what caused Cartman to beat him up and lead to him being removed. Mysterion's Divison Current Members (Season 8 - onwards) *Mysterion - Unofficial Leader after the Coon is kicked out. True identity is Kenny. (Season 1 - onwards) *The Black One - Co Leader of Coon and Friends. True identity is Andrew (Season 1 - onwards) *Darkfly - True identity is Emily (Season 8 - onwards) *Red Fox - Unknown (Season 8 - onwards) Former Members (Season 1 - Season 8) *The Coon - The Ex-Leader of Coon and Friends. True identity is Cartman. Kicked out during Coon 2: Hindsight for being "a dick." *The Human Kite - True identity is Kyle. *Toolshed - True identity is Stan. *Captain Nerro - True identity is Jeffrey. *Mosquito - True identity is Clyde. *TupperWear - True identity is Token. *The Golden Hawk - True identity is Cameron. *Iron Maiden - True identity is Timmy. *Mint-Berry Crunch - True identity is Bradley. The Black One Jr.'s Divison Current Members *The Black One Jr. - True identity is Andrew Jr. *Mysterion - True identity is Tommy McCormick Enemies *Vicky Smith (The Black One's enemy) appears in Dark World, The Hidden Circle, The Space Part, Marked Death and Last Surivial *Professor Chaos (currently defeated, and being held in "The Coon Holding Cell". He comments that its been six days and The Coon refuses still to give him anything to eat or drink.) *General Disarray (seen on their 'biggest bad guys' board in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends") *Cthulhu: (A dark god who allied with the Coon and went on a killing spree throughout America, destroying everything Cartman hates. He banishes all of the heroes to another dimension, but he is defeated when Mint Berry Crunch uses his newly discovered godlike powers to overpower Cthulhu and seal him back into his own dimension.) *The Cult of Cthulhu: Cthulhu's followers, which include Nelson, The Goth Kids, and Richard Adler. In Mysterion Rises, they killed Kenny (dressed as Mysterion) with a switchblade, but he came back shortly after. And later, the cult become the Masks. *Red Russian Robot (a giant 50 ft robot created by a bunch of pissed off russians to destroy America. Cameron managed to defeat the robot in "Coon and Friends: The Movie". *Captain Hindsight - after Eric Cartman uses fake pictures as blackmail. Due to a combination of blackmail and the pressure of being a hero, he is not Captain Hindsight anymore (he went back to being a news reporter) and therefore not a real threat. *The Coon (formerly their leader, now is out for revenge. Eventually defeated when Mint Berry Crunch defeats Cthulhu. Is currently being held in the same cell as Professor Chaos, although is expected to be released by the next episode) *Herbert Garrison (seen on their 'biggest bad guys' board in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends") Category:Groups